The Seven
by ThePrinceofOlympus
Summary: After the war many things happened part of them iclude the seven becoming gods so what happen in their crazy ere are three genres thought the third one is Adventure. The characters are all the seven and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is a new story.**

**Sorry for my old one. In this story the Seven become gods.**

**Here are their domains and stuff.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We had done it, we defeated Gaia the giant war was over.

In Tartarus Percy and I tricked the Minotaur to slam into slamming into the doors of death in the Tartarus causing them to close. **(Lame I know)**

On the battle field though it turns out even though the Greeks and Romans had called peace we were losing, luckily Percy's father Poseidon called his Cyclops army and Hades called his skeletons from the underworld.

We were able to take out the giants but Gaia had awakened already the gods tried destroy her but they were defeated it turns out the fire and storm meant Leo, Percy and Jason.

One of them had to scarify themselves after brief debating among everyone the three boys decided to go together.

They approached Gaia and they all started to fight.

The boys though found a spell which with enough power would be able to put Gaia to sleep for the rest of eternity.

We all confronted her, she raised what was left of her army while the boys confronted her.

The trio fought well but she was tiring them out.

That's when Jason started the spell.

_The blood of battle has been spilt, the hero sword to the hilt._

Leo was next.

_You cause our pain our hatred too._

Finally Percy.

_So here we throw our punishment back to you._

Gaia didn't looked different.

But she then started to look sleepy.

She started to drop to the floor.

"I shall not fall asleep again."

With that statement she started to close her eyes.

"If I go down so goes the three heroes,"

She started attacking the trio.

She first trying to hit Leo but she missed.

Then Jason but this time she got him bashing him on the arm he went flying.

Percy caught and they rolled.

Percy got up and charged at her.

Slashing he sliced her hand but it just regrew, she pushed him away and made a sword out of earth, slashing at him she nearly cut him in two but he jumped back in time.

Jason then struck her with lightning 3 times but I guess pokemon logic is kind of real.

Leo then tried blasting fire at her but that didn't work either.

Gaia went after them but Percy started to attack again.

He sliced at her and then feigned to the left he stroke up but she ducked

After sometime of fighting Leo came up with a plan.

"It seems like the spell is taking affect but it's slow so let's speed it up," "How," I said

"Let separate her from the earth doing that she won't have as much strength."

"Leo thats idiotic, wait that's brilliant."

After that Leo rushed to Percy and Jason ready, to help. "Jason, blow a huge gust of wind at Gaia separate her from the ground."

"I'm not sure if I can do that, Leo," "Try dude, try,"

Jason looked to the sky as If he was praying. He then lowered his arms to the ground and slowly lifting them up the wind began to blow.

I guess he prayed to Zeus/Jupiter because this was his biggest storm ever.

**Hazel's POV **

Gaia slowly was pushed back, probably because of the sleeping spell.

Leo continued with his plan. "Percy stab her in the back, I'll melt her feet."

They simultaneously did that with Percy having to manoeuvre around her.

Leo blew fire at her feet keeping her in place.

"What now Leo," shouted Percy from her back,

"Wait, Jason strike lightning at her chest. The electricity will hopefully knock her out."

Perce, start charging Riptide up with energy I coming up to help,"

Leo climbed up Gaia, upon reaching her middle she tried to swat him off.

He held on and kept climbing. Reaching Percy he held the sword as well and started to charge it.

"Now Jason," Jason shot his bolt right at the centre of her chest.

At the same time Leo and Percy release their charged energy through her back.

The lighting bolt and the energy connected hitting her heart at the same time.

Gaia exploded into pieces.

What was left of her stumbled before falling and shrinking.

The gods came in.

Apollo started to check the casualties but first went to Gaia.

Checking her pulse among other things.

He then cracked a smile.

"She knocked out permanently, it looks like the blast damage her central organs causing her to go into a permanent state of coma. She won't ever be bothering us again."

With that statement her body began to sink into the ground but this time for eternity.

But that's when we realised the boys were missing.

'Where are they!' I thought but I then heard a groan.

Following the sound we found them Leo looked hurt bet he was fairly fine Jason was fine too but Percy looked knocked-out.

Apollo checked him and said he was fine he just needed some rest.

We piled into the Argo 2 and the Roman warships.

With help from Posideon/Neptune and Zeus/Jupiter we got there quickly.

When we reached New York. It seemed like the whole of Olympus was dead but as we walked around life slowly came back nymphs came out of their trees.

The minor gods came out of their houses and stated to clap.

We all walked into the throne room ready for a meeting followed by rest.

Truly the war was terrible but at least we have a small amount of casualties.

If I went deeper I would break down and cry so no.

Zeus/Jupiter then started talking.

"Demigods, you have fought and prevailed in this great war because we all know you're all tired we gods shall finish the meeting the reward ceremony shall be tomorrow, now leave."

After that we left the throne room but all I could think about is tomorrow is going to be a hectic day.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys this is when they becomes Gods. It gonna be awesome, what I really want to tell you is the pairings. Jasper, Lazel vs Frazel. Well really that's it I don't ship Percabeth. They might be some frendship and all that maybe a Percabeth baby but no marriage or things like that I also ship Lazel so the Lazel vs Frazel might be a bit one sided. **

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Waking up, I saw I wasn't in the Argo anymore.

I then remembered that the war was over, no more fighting, hopefully anyway.

I got out of bed and went down stairs, only to bump into my mother.

"Piper how was your rest." she was smiling I couldn't put my finger on it.

I think it has something to do with me.

"Why are you smiling mum," "I'm just so happy that finally one of my children are being recognized."

So I guess I was right, "also the reward ceremony is at 12."

My mum left and went to wherever I then checked the clock. It was right now 11:37.

I then ran upstairs and wore some clothes.

Checking the clock before I left I now only had 10 minutes left.

I ran to the throne room and got there in time.

After a few minutes more people came in.

Now we were just waiting for Percy. That's if he came, eventually he didn't come so we started anyway.

**Percy POV**

_In his mind._

_I was in my mind and I guess and since I've been having crazy dreams._

_This though was the craziest. There was this golden light and that's all there was._

_But then there was noise seeming to come out from the light._

_The noise became a voice then. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, my name is Chronos the primordial personification of time,"_

"_My lord what do you want with me," "As you know you have defeated Kronos your grandfather, as you don't know I am one of the last primordial beings left most others are faded or weak."_

"_If I chose to fade there is no one left to control time, so because you defeated Kronos you shall take up the domain."_

"_Me?" "Yes you, you shall be powerful along with your other domains you have enough power to be king."_

"_Well Chronos I'm not big on being king." "Good for you then but do you take my domain or not" "I, I, I do I accept," "good." "One question how do you know I will be a god?" "I just do," "Okay, so I guess I won't remember any of this,"_

_He nodded " now you shall awake,"_

Awake

Waking up I found I was in the infirmary on a bed.

I got up and started to wander around eventually a nurse came in.

"Your awake," she then rushed out and came back "Here are some clothes wear them and go to the throne room."

Doing as she instructed I got on the clothes and ran to the throne room **(For clearance he was not naked he just has no shirt.)**

Entering the throne room I found that they had already started.

"Now we shall reward the the seven for there actions and nobility," boomed Zeus

"First, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Ares' Roman form we give you the offer of god ship for your actions in the war do you accept."

"Yes lord Zeus," they then each fire energy at him in a particular order the same one as the camp cabins."

The Fates voices then chimed "Frank the god of Shape-Shifting, Stars and Tragedy,"

Frank then started to float then dropped to the ground as they took him away Zeus started again, "HazelLevesque, daughter of Pluto, Hades' Roman form, we also give you the offer of god ship for your actions in the war do you accept." Hazel hesitated for a bit like she was fighting a mental battle but eventually replied "Yes Lord Zeus,"

The same thing happened again "Hazel, the goddess of Gems, Precious metals, Rebirth and compassion.

This is how it went for every other of the seven.

There domains in order were.

Piper: Goddess of True love, Persuasion, Memories and Competitions.

Annabeth: Goddess of Knowledge, Education, Architecture, Luck and Quick-thinking.

Leo: God of fire, inventions, machines, dragons, Volcanoes, Luck and Humour

Jason: God of Air, Wind, Flight, Light, Memories, Ingenuity and Lightning**(Zeus/Jupiter's domain is thunder not lightning)**

Finally it was my turn Zeus turned to Apollo "is Percy awake yet?" Apollo just shrugged.

"Yes I am Lord Zeus," "Oh there you are now for your reward, Perseus Jackson we grant you god ship again do you accept.

I thought about it and reached a decision "Yes lord Zeus."

Then my mind went black.

**Poseidon's POV**

Percy started to float like the others then the fates started talking again, "Perseus the god of Time, Animals, Demons, Energy, Life, the senses, swordsmanship and the 15th Olympian.,"

We sat there stunned just, just wow. Zeus started speaking again "Apollo how long will it take for them to awake." "They should all be awake by 3."

**Jason's POV**

I looked around the room I was in and all I had to say it looked cool. It was like my dream bedroom.

I got up from the bed I was on and went to the mirror.

What I saw blew me away. I was wow, just wow.

I looked really …... handsome. (If I describe him it will be Gary-Sue so it's for your imagination). There was a note on the mirror aswell.

'My son this is a flat on earth as your present for god-ship. It is a pretty big one so you could also call it a suite. I hope you like it. Also your godly mentor for the next 2yrs is Hermes,'

Leaving the room I went to the hall.

I started making food for myself "So this is what it's like to be a …. a .. god.

I then go dress and left the suite.


End file.
